


你和你的吉他老师

by HexQ



Category: p2p
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexQ/pseuds/HexQ





	你和你的吉他老师

不准跟学生谈恋爱，这事儿是老板耳提面命过的。彭磊听的时候人早就跟着脑子里的旋律不知道飘哪儿去了，反正每回开会除了警告就都是些假大空的东西，跟他一点关系没有，听来干嘛呢。

他对自己是个什么德性实在太有数了，以至于第一回听到女孩儿半开玩笑的直球表白也只当是小孩儿胡闹。等磨磨蹭蹭一个月课时都快教完了那劲头还没减，彭磊才被迫重视起来应对，翻了打印人手一份的教职工守则，推着眼镜皱了皱眉指给女孩儿看那条不准跟学生恋爱。可现在小孩儿的脑回路真是太怪了，跟不认字儿似的突然就傻乐了起来。真是没文化不伤心，彭磊偷偷在心里又编排人。

“所以你总算明白我是真想跟你谈恋爱啦？你是不是能认真考虑我了？反正我又不可能永远是你学生。”

这话说的倒是在理，这学生连全年班都没报，跟他的关系也就跟放暑假似的，就那么一两个月的事儿。可这到底又是怎么跟他明白她想和他谈恋爱联系上的呢？彭磊不会处理这种事儿，也没法儿想象一个十几二十岁的姑娘会喜欢他这么个眼看三十了还一事无成的老哥。

“是你没想明白。”

年轻没见过世面到嘴边就自己换了词儿，彭磊一副不想再多聊这话题的样子转而开始说你C和弦按的不标准。

“那你手把手教教我啊，晚上我去你那边你给我单独辅导。”

……不害臊。

彭磊不明白现在的女孩儿怎么能这么大胆，缩头缩脑的被噎红了脸，一点儿不知道女孩儿正捧着下巴看他满眼冒小爱心的觉得他可爱。就这么软磨硬泡了快两个月这小鸟儿的课程可算到期了，被性骚扰了这么些日子的彭磊老师总算松了口气，同时却又不知道怎么的，竟然还有点失望似的。

反正很快就会忘了我吧。彭磊这么想着，收拾了东西自己晃晃悠悠的骑了自行车回家，没成想正跑神的时候后座突然一沉，弄的他差点没稳住把给摔个人仰马翻。

“哎哎哎你骑稳了啊，我怕疼。”

“…你怎么……你干嘛？”

女孩儿又横又娇的声音从后座传来，彭磊一时被搂了腰整个人又开始发烧，想问你怎么来了，你怎么找上来的，最后就实在没余裕的捡了句最要紧的。这到底是要干嘛啊。

“干你！”

太不要脸了。彭磊想教训人，但一个字都说不出口，只觉得心脏都叛变似的不听使唤，好一会儿才哼哼着威胁女孩儿说再乱摸我现在就把你扔下去。女孩儿就立刻乖了，乖不到一秒又站起来扒拉在他肩膀上咬耳朵。

“那我不动你就带我回家啊？”

彭磊没搭茬，故意吓唬人似的抖了两下车把。结果女孩儿不仅没给震住反而还把软乎乎的胸口贴在他背上了，紧接着就砸过来一句笑嘻嘻的你耳朵红了。

“……女流氓。”

“女流氓真的喜欢你。”

就该把她摔下去的。

领着人进了屋忙活着倒完白开水的彭磊已经手都不知道往哪儿搁了，说讨厌那绝对是瞎话，说一点都没感觉那肯定也是骗人。但要信这么个女孩儿真就认准他了，怎么可能呢。

“你不会真的喜欢我的，喝了水就回家吧。”

“我就是真的喜欢你，你都没跟我处过凭什么就否定我啊。我现在也不是你学生了，我爸妈还出国了，我不会做饭回家一个人就饿死了，我看你这这里就挺好的。”

不仅流氓还无赖。

彭磊闷着头给人盖章，最后也不知道怎么就认命似的到了点就逃上了床，一副要房门一关就眼不见心不烦的由着女孩儿瞎折腾的模样。

不会真的进屋的，就是觉得好玩儿闹人呢。彭磊蒙着被子翻了个身，正好就看见门被推开了，女孩儿穿着他的一件T恤，其他就什么都没有了。他都来不及装没看见女孩儿就窜到床上隔着被子骑他腰上了，一脸虚张声势的委屈，却还是看的彭磊有点耐不住起了反应。

“你别胡闹了，我好歹也是个男的。”

彭磊有点烦躁，眼睛瞄到旁边一截露出来的胳膊，禁不住就起了点掰折小鸟翅膀攥在自己手里的心思。虽然飞快就又压下去了，但女孩儿却不知死活的继续不依不饶。

“我没胡闹，你是男的我还是女的呢你说巧不巧。彭磊，彭磊彭磊彭磊。你是不是真就那么讨厌我啊？”

“我没……”

“那你就跟我好试试，试过你说不定就喜欢了呢？”

那要是你不喜欢呢。

彭磊又皱眉了，一脸苦大仇深不情愿的德性没把真正想问的话问出来，结果女孩儿却突然笑了。

“装什么柳下惠啊，你都硬了。”

她边说就边把手摁在被子上，彭磊膝跳反应似的搂住她，终于没忍住念叨了一句坏小鸟儿。女孩儿就跟十万个为什么似的又开始问了，什么小鸟儿啊，小鸟儿是我吗，为什么这么叫我啊？

“你名字里不是有个羽吗…”

彭磊含含糊糊的，女孩儿却更高兴了。说你都给我起外号了，你肯定一直观察我注意我好久了。哪跟哪儿啊，根本不挨着。彭磊在心里反驳，但面上已经顾不得跟她闹了，只小口喘着气想把抬头的欲望平复下去，可女孩儿的手又开始动了。

“彭磊，彭磊你摸摸我，彭磊，彭磊老师？”

不是他想伸手的，但女孩儿身上又香又软还总这么乱蹭乱弄的撩拨他，彭磊真的也就是个男的而已。而这种事好像就是一旦开了头儿就停不下来了，他把手从T恤外面探到里面，又从腰上一路滑到胸口，最后脸埋在女孩儿脖子里，半亲半闻的吸了口气稍微动了动腰。

女孩儿就会意的把被子掀开了，只隔着内裤骑在他胯上磨蹭，自己明明也有点脸红，却还是边喘边哼哼着说你是不是又更硬了啊，彭磊老师，你好大啊。

彭磊这会儿就跟他上课时候总要胡说八道几句岔岔学生们的模样判若两人了，他一言不发，低着头专心致志的侧脸让女孩儿看的着迷，没反应过来就被哄着拍了拍屁股把内裤撇开，吻落在她胸口和胳膊上，彭磊终于如愿以偿的把那双翅膀折进自己怀里。确认的可以吗还没问出口就被女孩儿一直点头的催促推的整根没入，两个人都闷哼了一声，彭磊亲着女孩儿眼角等人适应了才慢慢开始挺腰，随后就在女孩儿越来越收不住的喘息里干的越发的狠了。一会儿小鸟儿一会儿小羽的嚷嚷女孩儿也都照单全收，等最后累的不行了还硬抓着他问，我们俩算好上了吗，我是你女朋友了吗？

傻鸟。

“哎老彭，你那么漂亮的媳妇儿哪儿找的啊。问你话呢，发什么呆啊？”

“啊？也没找，她自己硬到我家要跟我住的。”

“净胡说八道。”

那人没听到八卦觉得没劲就转身换了个话题找别人搭茬了，彭磊捧着饭盒龇着牙笑了一下，手机一条消息正好就在这时候发过来了。

「33岁生日快乐！啊我给你的礼物快递到晚了，你，你别不高兴啊，今晚想看之前那个电影还是听哪张碟，什么都听你的。」

光吃饭不长肉光长岁数不长脑子，傻鸟。

「什么都听我的，你自己说的。」

「今晚我没课，你也早点回去。」


End file.
